


you know i talk too much

by nicosolace



Series: your voice, your face. without a trace, i'll wait for you. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, dumbasses to lovers, himbos abound, protective grogu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicosolace/pseuds/nicosolace
Summary: Maker above.Luke was an idiot. World class. A renowned, galaxy-wide dumbass.---"Um, may the Force be with you"
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Series: your voice, your face. without a trace, i'll wait for you. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128794
Comments: 6
Kudos: 243





	you know i talk too much

Maker above. 

Luke was an idiot. World class dunce. A renowned, galaxy-wide dumbass. His stupidity would be documented in the history books forever. Future generations would read about just how dense he was. Leia, Han and Chewie would make sure of it.

\---

Luke had heard the distress call of a child who was worried about their father. He named himself as Grogu and said that his dad was a Mandalorian who needed help in finding Grogu a Jedi master to train him. Grogu projected images of his father fighting, his father putting him to sleep, feeding him, protecting him, and piloting a shoddy ship woven throughout his message. Luke had read plenty about the past strained relations between Mandalorians and the Jedi. The Jedi before him would think him foolish for doing this for a Mandalorian’s child. However, the child looked so much like Yoda it intrigued Luke. He had never met another of Yoda’s species and this was his chance to learn more. So what if they had a bad history? They could work to change that, it was time for a new era of peace.

It didn’t take Luke too long to pack up and set off. He hoped the child would become one of his new recruits, joining his school. Recruits plural was maybe too generous. Luke loved his nephew until the end of infinity but he was growing tired of him stealing his capes to catch frogs (why Ben needed his cape, Luke hadn’t been able to get it out of him yet). Additionally, with another padawan to teach, it meant that Ben had a friend that he could pester. Like father like son. 

Landing his X-wing on the ship, he and R2-D2 made their way through the dark troopers. The only thing Luke was thinking about was the child. Grogu was in the console room, he felt his presence strong in the Force. He could tell Grogu was nervous and strangely, over the moons happy. Without even meeting the child, Luke already felt inclined to give him everything he asked for and more. Contrasted with Ben, Grogu would be a definite ray of sunshine in his school. Sorry Leia.

With the last dark trooper short-circuiting at his feet, Luke took a deep breath. He was ready to fight whatever lie beyond the door in order to protect the child. He was his top and _only_ priority.

The door slid open and Luke stepped forward, sheathing his lightsaber and removing his hood. Looking around the room, his eyes landed on Grogu peeking behind a console seat.

“You have a light sword, are you a Jedi?” Grogu’s father, the Mandalorian asked. In a deep and gruff and very attractive voice, Luke noted. He started to wonder what he looked like under the helmet. Luke began to turn red at that thought, he didn’t even know what the man looked like and he was already planning their dates. Grogu had told him enough about his dad for Luke to trust the man, Luke rationalized. Wait did he say light sword?

“I am, and this is a lightsaber. Decidedly not a light sword.,” Luke replied. The Mandalorian huffed at his response.

“Come little one.” Luke directed at Grogu, his arm outstretched. The Mandalorian looked at his child, who looked right back at him. 

Turning back to Luke he said, “He doesn’t want to go with you.” Grogu’s look to his father made Luke realize just how much he trusted his dad. He needed his dad to tell him it was okay. 

“He wants your permission,” The Mandalorian raised his head at that, “He is strong with the Force, but talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child” Luke continued, being completely sincere with the man, “but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities.”

With that, the Mandalorian reached down to pick up Grogu, who was cooing at him with his big eyes. Luke knew this was the right decision but watching the Mandalorian realize what he had to do for his child was absolutely heartbreaking. He couldn’t imagine the pain he must be feeling. Luke felt the need to look away from this tender moment, but then that meant looking at the scary women behind the father son duo. No thanks, he already had Leia.

With Grogu in his arms, the Mandalorian whispered, “Hey, go on. That's who you belong with. He's one of your kind.” With his voice cracking, the Mandalorian continued, “I'll see you again. I promise.” With that promise, Luke’s heart broke into approximately a million pieces. Is this what it looked like to have a healthy father figure that isn’t (1) a Sith Lord or (2) your father’s best friend that told you nothing of your past, including your father’s identity? Luke wouldn’t know.

Luke watched as Grogu, cooing, raised his hand to his father’s helmet, signaling him to take it off. Luke had seen in the images that Grogu had projected that the Mandalorian’s helmet was always firm on his head, his face never being shown. He hadn’t thought anything of it at the time, Boba Fett kept his on too. However, seeing how Grogu prompted his father to take off his helmet, Luke realized that he probably had never seen his face before. 

Surprisingly, the Mandalorian complied. For a moment, Luke wasn’t sure if he should keep watching. That was, until he saw the Mandalorian’s eyes, a deep, captivating brown unlike any one he had seen before. The Mandalorian’s dark hair was tousled and disheveled from the helmet, but it fit him perfectly. Luke was already in love with him. A good dad? Cares about his kid? Trusts Luke enough to let his child go with him? What wasn’t there to love? Luke really couldn’t help it.

Coming back to reality, Luke saw the man tearing up as Grogu rested his hand on his face. The Mandalorian gave him a small smile, one that if you blinked, you missed it. Maker, this definitely wasn’t helping Luke’s quickly developing crush.

“All right you little womp rat, it’s time to go” The Mandalorian addressed Grogu, that small smile returning. Somehow his voice sounded clearer without his helmet, which only confirmed to Luke that his voice was hot. Force give him strength.

Grogu whined at his father, not ready to leave it seemed, “Don’t be afraid,” his dad reassured him, a longing and loving look in his eyes. He put Grogu on the ground, looking to Luke and then down to his boots as Grogu wrapped himself around them, staring up at his father. 

R2-D2 then arrived. Grogu took notice and removed himself off his dad’s leg to wobble over to him. How was he so cute? Was he adopted or was/is his mother--? Wait, that’s not important. Luke needed to shake himself out of it. He glanced over at the Mandalorian, who was looking right back at him with tears brimming in his eyes. Luke wanted so badly to comfort the man but figured that might be too much, so he settled for sending him a patented Luke Skywalker smile.

Grogu cooed at Luke to be picked up, to which Luke quickly did. Luke and Grogu considered each other, staring into each other’s eyes for a couple moments. Grogu communicated with him through the Force that his dad needed to be taken care of when he leaves. Luke thought it adorable how protective he was over his father, and sent him reassurance back. This gave Luke an excuse to keep in touch with the handsome Mandalorian.

Now, what was he supposed to do? He was too flustered by the Mandalorian looking at him and smiling. Sure, he was probably smiling at Grogu but Luke will pretend the smile’s for him for now.

Luke blurted out, “You have such beautiful eyes.”

The Mandalorian had looked at him with a confused expression, blush rising on his cheeks. Luke could feel his face heating up in embarrassment. Shit, wait.

“Um, just kidding. That’s an old Jedi joke we like to say when we’re leaving, don’t take it too personally. May the Force be with you.” Luke stuttered, shuffling his feet to the elevator as fast as they would take him. What was wrong with him? He could hear Han and Chewie laughing in his head, (“I think too much time alone with Ben and Artoo has ruined his brain, if there was one to begin with”). Kriffing hell.

Luke was meaning to tell the Mandalorian where they were going, what system and where on the planet they would be stationed. So much for keeping in touch. He didn’t even tell him his name! Maker almighty, he was a mess. With his foot in his mouth and the kid in his arms, he swore he could hear snickering coming from the people behind him. 

Turning around in the elevator, Luke saw the Mandalorian crack a smile in his direction and begin to chuckle at him. Luke nearly fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh they work so well as a slow burn im sorry. i love them, himbos for life <3.
> 
> next one is gonna be from mando's pov!  
> should i make it a different work & part of a series, or a chaptered story? let me know!


End file.
